Naruto Uzumaki and Issei Hyoudou save the World!
by mr I hate znt nobles kill em
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki and Issei Hyoudou are abducted by a mysterious person to save both their worlds. Together they must face an unbeatable enemy. Will they succeed or fail. Find out in Naruto Uzumaki and Issei Hyoudou save the World!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own High School DxD or Naruto**

**Chapter 1:Naruto and Issei Are Curbstomped!**

**High School DxD Verse**

Life was going normally for Issei Hyoudou, it was a day after the formation of DxD when he was chosen to save the world!

"Wait. What?" asked Issei as he was walking to Kuoh Gakuen alongside Asia, Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Koneko, Irina and Ravel, basically everyone inside the Hyoudou Residence that attended Kuoh Gakuen, while 90% of the student body was planning on murdering him on account for gaining a harem that included practically every single bishoujo within!, he had heard the a*** incompetent narrator's stupid bashing anti-NTRuto voice and had absolutely no idea where it came from.

"Seriously where's that voice coming from?" said Issei as he looked around only to confuse his friends. "What voice are you talking about Issei?" asked Rias with a little concern on his face

"I SAID ISSEI HYOUDOU YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN!" Issei looked up to where he heard the narrator's voice only for some scary portal to open up that looked like a storm, upon which a giant arm came and grabbed Issei

"""""""ISSEI!""""""" shouted Asia, Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Koneko, Irina and Ravel as the arm brought Issei into the weird portal really fast before closing…..

"What just happened?" said a few people who like most humans in the DxD world had no idea that they were not alone. I'm not saying aliens…..

**Meanwhile…**

**Naruto Verse**

Unlike Issei Hyoudou life was NOT going normally for Naruto Uzumaki. At the moment he was in a battle alongside Sasuke(plus Sakura, Kakashi and Obito plus maybe eventually the Edo Tensei'd Hokages)against their greatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreat grandmother….who's power greatly surpassed them both by a massive margin, no kidding.

"Oiroke Gyaku Haremu no Jutsu!" said Naruto as he used the "that technique" Sasuke and him were referring to instead of some easily predictable Sealing Jutsu, surprisingly enough it actually surprised his ancestor long enough to deliver a hit that knocked back Kaguya Otsutsuki.

"Your not the only one who helped make Ninja Hist-"

"NARUTO UZUMAKI YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN UNLIKE THAT OTHER GUY I'M NOT GONNA WAIT FOR AWHILE!" suddenly a massive arm grabbed Naruto quickly, the surprise stopped everyone long enough for it to bring Naruto inside the portal and vanish…."Okay we're screwed." said Sasuke who at the moment was humble enough to recognise that he really needed Naruto's help. Everyone looked on to see Kaguya do the same thing she did earlier with Black Zetsu

They really were screwed. No need to say it but this a*** of an author just wants too!

Somewhere Between the Fourth Wall…..Verse

""What happened?"" said both Issei and Naruto as they woke up to find themselves in the Somewhere Between The Fourth Wall…..Verse.

"HELLO ISSEI HYOUDOU AND NARUTO UZUMAKI WELCOME TO THE FOURTH WALL." said a strange disembodied voice with no physical body

"Hey bring me back I have to fight Kaguya, dattebayo!" said Naruto as he raged in the wrong direction….or no direction because the voice was coming from all directions anyway

"What the hell is going on!?" asked Issei as he pointed ti the completely colourless sky

"YOU KNOW THIS'LL TAKE A LONG WHILE SO I'M JUST GONNA SKIP THROUGH THE FULL EXPLANATION ETC! YOU DON'T LIKE IT WELL FINE!"

""What?""

**A full explanation and demonstration and show later…**

"Wow people hate me…no surprise there to be honest." said Issei in a totally calm manner, while he was secretly thinking of how those guys who hated him were really weird. They called him a pervert, well admittedly he is one. But they don't complain when his replacement basically does all of what he does, simply because the replacement isn't so open about his love for women's bodies like him…..wait a minute, "HEY I'M STILL A VIRGIN HOW COME THOSE GUYS HAVE ALREADY LOST THEIR VIRGINITY AND I HAVEN'T?!" once more thinking of perverted thoughts Issei shouted to the heavens

'Okay this guy really reminds me of Jiraiya-sensei' thought Naruto as he went on and started thinking on how he had 'fans', well no surprise there practically the whole village stopped seeing him as simply Kurama's Jinchuuriki after awhile and practically considered him a hero. But these 'fans' may as well not be fans in the first place. They called him stupid, idiotic, a clown, immature, a moron, weak(!) among other things and saw him depending on Kurama's chakra as a sign that he wasn't in their words "Naruto isn't badass at all he's just an annoying stupid teenager…..we can make him 'better'" he shivered at the thought

"OKAY NOW THAT YOUR THOUGHTS ARE DONE I WILL SEND YOU ALL TO YOUR DEATHS….I MEANT TO YOUR MISSION."

"Just send us both back to our homes, NOBLES-san!" shouted Issei, "He's right I have to fight Kaguya!"

NO TIME YOU'LL HAVE TO FIGHT THE NTRuto NOW!

Suddenly Naruto and Issei were thrown across the Somewhere between the Fourth Wall….Verse by a pair of giant hands

""NOT AGAIN!"" ""AAAAAAAAAAGGHH!"" screamed Issei and Naruto as they were flung across a really large span of space while they suddenly entered their respective supermodes in Mid Air

Issei's Balance Breaker Scale Mail suddenly formed on his body, the red armour resembling a dragon covered Issei's entire form making it so that he could fly once more. Whereas Naruto's Rikudo Senjutsu suddenly activated, quickly covering him in energy before giving him back his chakra cloak and forming a number of Gudodama around him. Both Naruto and Issei quickly regained control and stopped themselves from falling and were now flying through the colourless expanse before them.

[It's been a few minutes partner] said Ddraig as he communicated with his host Issei, "Where've you been?"

[He was playing poker with the rest of us.] said Kurama, "You guys play poker?" asked Naruto

[We Bijuu have to find a way to past the time you know.] said Kurama, [Believe me when your only source of company is an old monk with very limited space you've gotta find someone to play with] commented Shukkaku to which the Bijuu agreed, [Naruto we have to get back to our world. Right away so let's just kill this NTRuto that a*** was talking about already]

"May as well." said Naruto, with issei silently agreeing. They were going to continue flying through the Somewhere Between The Fourth rse, when suddenly they were hit by a Getsuga Tensho!

"What was that!" said Issei as he quickly manoeuvred away from the Getsuga Tensho and looked on the ground to see someone who looked almost exactly like Naruto except he was wearing a black Shhakusho and holding a giant cleaver blade, "Getsuga Tensho!" another Getsuga Tensho was fired at them to which Issei responded in kind

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost!] Issei fired his Dragon Shot against his enemy. Only for him to also attack with his own energy attack, "Cero Oscuras" a massive laser of pitch black energy easily dwarfed and engulfed the Dragon Shot causing Issei to be blown back, "Aaaaaaagghh!"

[PARTNER!] "I'm alright Ddraig"

"Bijuudama Rasenshuriken!" with Kurama's help Naruto added his wind element to a Gudodama threw it at the enemy only for it to just pass through him, "No it can't be he's got Kamui!" surprised by this Naruto demanded who his opponent was, "Who the hell are you!?"

The figure that looked so much like Naruto but was in no way naruto at the same time had a very….uncanny appearance, hearing what he said next wasn't exactly good. "Heh, an idiot like you doesn't deserve the name Naruto!"

"What!?"

"Your stupid, naive, idealistic, unskilled, unversatile when it comes to your jutsu, and you depend on the power of the Kyuubi instead of your own!"

[What was that!?] said Kurama, enraged that someone would call his host weak especially after so many years of seeing Naruto prove that wrong. Even if Naruto had access to his chakra he had proven himself time and time again not someone to be underestimated. "Shut up Kurama and besides your supposed to be a female."

[What!?] Kurama could swear the other bijou the closest thing to his biological family were giggling

"I don't want to waste time with you annoying characters, I have a fic to enter and a main charter to repl-" suddenly the NTRuto was punched by Issei. "Shut upalready!"

"I'm talking right now. You do NOT interrupt ME while I am talking and telling you all how much you suck in comparison to me."

"What makes you better than either of us!? All I see is some dark emo b*** overpowered a*** with plenty of powers!" said Issei while he continued trying to hit NTRuto before NTRuto simply caught the punch in his hand and threw Issei away

"It seems I'll just have to show you how much better a protagonist I am than you. MARY SUE PILE UP TECHNIQUE!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Suddenly NTRuto was gone now there were…..more NTRuto's starting from Gilgamesh!Naruto, Vampire!Naruto, Prototype!Naruto, Freezing!Naruto, Zanka no Tachi!Naruto, Sternritter!Naruto, Dragonborn!Naruto, Tensa Zangetsu!Naruto, Magi!Naruto, Sky Flame!Naruto, Devil!Naruto, Angel!Naruto, Fallen Angel!Naruto, Yugioh Duelist!Naruto, Demigod!Naruto, Alchemist!Naruto, Spartan!Naruto, Exorcist!Naruto, Alucard!Naruto, Overlord!Naruto, Grey Warden!Naruto, Infinite Stratos!Naruto, Esper!Naruto, Uchiha!Naruto, Hyuuga!Naruto, Mokuton!Naruto, Rinnegan!Naruto, Strong!Naruto,Yokai!Naruto, Zombie!Naruto, Mystic Eyes of Death!Naruto, Infinite Blades Works!Naruto, Boosted Gear!Naruto, Overpowered!Naruto, Immortal Naruto, Smart!Naruto, Intelligent!Naruto….the list could go on so let's skip it

"It's been nice knowing you Issei." said Naruto, at the moment the both of them were stuck in a truly unwinnable situation, for those who complained about how Naruto and Sasuke couldn't possibly win against Kaguya…well this is worse

"Wait. Let's not give up just yet. Your power at it's base is far greater than mine, Ddraig told me. Do you know what my power is besides doubling my power, Naruto?"

"What?" "It's this!" [BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost!]

[TRANSFER!] 2 to the 14th power is 16384. 16384 times Naruto's Rikudo Senjutsu drastically increased Naruto's power, with this they just might win….

**10 Minutes Later**

…Or not.

Issei's Cardinal Crimson promotion shattered as he fell to the ground. No matter what he did everything was hopeless. He now damned the asshole that sent him here to this impossible fight. But at the same time he couldn't help but hate the NTRuto's every time they hit him they would go on and on how 'unlikable' as a person he was. The beating was brutal to say the least. Now bleeding profusely he looked to the other side to see Naruto who was still trying to resist. They both needed to get home. They both had friends and there was no way he was going to abandon ANY OF THEM! 

[Your bleeding too much partner stop or you'll die] said Ddraig, while their relationship was vitrolistic they were truly friends. Issei was the first host he had that saw him as more than a source of power and bothered talking to him more often than most. Seeing him die would be a terrible experience.

"It looks like my words still haven't gotten to your head, Issei." said all the NTRuto's simultaneously before one with red eyes approached him, it was the Uchiha!Naruto…..he had a bad feeling like this "Your a pervert Issei and it's always funny to see perverts punished…Tsukuyomi!"

The next thing Issei knew he was chained to a wall and Uchiha!Naruto appeared before him. "For the next 24 hours you will receive punishment. Get ready Issei Hyoudou." the next thing Issei knew he was attacked by all of his friends. What occurred next was extremely horrible. The members of the ORC all attacked him with the intent to kill, it wasn't just them he could see familiar faces. Mom, Dad, Michael, Azazel, Sirzechs, Grayfia, Millicas, Vali, Kuroka, Le Fay, Odin, Matsuda & Motohama, Mil-Tan, Ophis….it was too much

"23 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds to go." said Uchiha!Naruto, "What it couldn't be only one second!"

"I don't feel like explaining now. This is what an unlikeable character like you deserves." It went on and on and on. By the time it was all over Issei was a blubbering wreck, foam was now coming from his mouth. [YOU BASTARDS!] Ddraig was there the whole time watching and he could do nothing, now his hatred swelled

[YOU'RE THE REAL UNLIKABLE CHARACTERS HERE! YOU CALL OUT MY PARTNER ON BEING PERVERTS AND YET YOU DO EVEN MORE! YOU'RE ALL SO FULL OF SHIT! I HOPE YOUR HAPPY NOW YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE!]

"Shut up Ddraig, forget about that pervert your gonna be his replacements Sacred Gear any-" the NTRuto's were rudely interrupted as Issei shouted "SHUT UP!"

"You came back from the brink of despair huh? Well that's impressive you know what I think we'll let you have a harem once were in a fic you'll get to keep Irina and Asia you may not be close to your shitty dream of Hare-"

DRAGON SHOT! one of the NTRuto's was hit by the Dragon Shot, specifically the "Overpowered!Naruto", "You pieces of shit are even more obsessed with harems than I am! When you come around every single girl in DxD turns into a shallow fangirl! Almost everything they think about is related to you assholes!" Issei's eyes were now burning with so much rage and hatred that in comparison to Obito, Issei's hatred was as large as a star whereas Obito's was the size of a candle's fire

"He's right!" Naruto got back up, "Why the hell are you even using my name! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Your NOT!"

Both Issei and Naruto regained their supermodes. Even if they knew it was complete and utterly hopeless they still had to fight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I do not own High School DxD or Naruto**

**Chapter 2 Issei and Naruto Somehow Win!**

"Hey Issei, I've got a plan." whispered Naruto to Issei

"Let's hear it." said Issei who's eyes rolled into the back of his head quickly before going back.

"Whatever your planning it's completely useless. Your the bad guys. Good guys like me ALWAYS win." said all the NTRuto's who were just conveniently standing there in their uncanny physical similarity to the original Naruto

"Your not the good guys NTRuto. In fact I don't care if were the villains of this story or not. I just want to go back home and forget about all those things related to 'fanfiction' as soon as possible" said Issei.

"And I have a manga to finish. It's definitely gonna end sometime this year, dattebayo!" said Naruto who changed a few Gudodama's into kunai instead of staffs

"As soon as I finish you both off here. I will enter canon and replace the both of you."]

""WHAT!""

"The moment I enter canon. The sales will go through the roof. Don't you get it!? YOUR BOTH WEAK! NO ONE WANTS TO SEE YOU AROUND ANY LONGER! NOBODY!"

"Shut Up. This probably won't be the last time I'm gonna say this. But shut up. We have better tings to do so shut up and let's fight." said Issei before both him and Naruto got into a battle stance

"You read Naruto." said Issei

"Ready." said Naruto

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost] "This again said? You know it's not gonna work." the NTRuto's

[TRANSFER!]

"Get ready NTRuto! Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" said Naruto as the number of clones he now had exceeded that of canon

The NTRuto's looked on to the clones that managed to completely outnumber them and smirked, "One of your signature techniques from canon, huh. What did I say unversatile, unskilled and-"

"OIROKE GYAKU HAREMU NO JUTSU!"

All the NTRuto's jaws dropped at the massively lewd, stupid, funny and completely unpredictable technique! To make things better they were so shocked they couldn't move due to their minds trying to make sense of it all.

"Kurama!" said Naruto as Kurama responded [Let's kill these guys! I am not a woman!] Naruto then promptly entered Bijuu Mode, now a giant glowing kitsune appeared

'Whoah I wonder how Yasaka would feel about this guy' thought Issei, "Ddraig let's help too!"

[LET'S DO THIS!] Issei flew inside the giant glowing Kitsune, it's energy helped heal his injuries at an incredible rate from within the armour. "I feel like I can do anything!"

[HEY BIJUU SIBLINGS! LET'S PLAY POKER AGAIN AFTER WE FINISH THESE FUCKERS!]

[YA!] said all the Bijuu at the same time.

(NOW PLAY WHATEVER AWESOME ANIME MUSIC YOU CAN FIND! BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA IF THIS NEXT SCENE IS AWESOME OR NOT!)

The NTRuto's looked on in awe at the sheer maybe awesomeness as Kurama was being covered in crimson armour, while it's arms and tails now looked like Boosted Gears.

[BOOST!]^11 the sound of the boost caused a massive shockwave that blew them all away

[BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11 [BOOST!]^11

'Holy shit!' thought all the NTRuto's at the same time, they were going to be curb stomped by the owners of Shonen Energy which was totally NOT a ripoff of Sp&ral Energy!

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" now thousands of Bijuu modes without the armour appeared, each Bijuu mode started preparing Bijuudama's

"We're not gonna lose!" said all the NTRuto's at once as they all combined into an eldritch abomination which was not only made up off NTRuto's but replacement Issei's and self-inserts who were using the dead skins of many different crossover characters as well as the bodies of OCs who were self inserts. The mass of Sue Energy rivalled that of the Shonen Energy and YES the author was pulling this from his ass

"TAKE THIS! MEGA ULTIMATE SUPER AWESOME NOT WEAK NOT SELF INSERT LEMON!" the giant Sue threw a giant lemon at the Bijuu modes killing a number of them, but the Bijuu modes all concentrated their fire at the giant Sue's family jewels!

"That's not fair!" said the giant Sue, "You don't hit MY-!", before it could finish what it was saying the main Bijuu mode covered in armour promptly hit the Sue's balls with a Rasengan!

K.O.!

BOOM!

The giant sue exploded from the sheer amount of semi-genuine awesomeness, "What did I do wrong? I just wanted to have sex and have a harem.…" the remains of the giant Sue said in a solemn tone

"I totally understand your feelings, bro." said Issei who everyone(Naruto, all Bijuu and Ddraig looked at with a dumbstruck expression. Which basically said 'Your agreeing with him!'

Suddenly a giant arm holding Issei's harem appeared. "Issei!"

"Rias!" the red armour on in the Bijuu mode promptly disappeared as Rias flew to Issei's location and hugged him

The remains of the Sue looked on in silent fury/jealousy. Why did a loser like Issei get Rias? HE should have Rias and the rest of Issei's harem for himself.

"Rias. What are you doing with that pervert? Don't you remember that it was me who you reincarnated? That it was me who beat up Rais-"

Before the giant sue could continue Rias acting completely on instinct used "Extinguished Star!" the ormolus sphere that was a mix of black and crimson pulled the giant Sue's remains towards it and completely destroyed it.

"What was that?" asked Rias

"Nothing just the manifestation of thousands or hundreds of fanfiction writers desire to have sex with Issei's harem" responded the voice that brought them here, who sounded like he had been physically hurt

"See you some time in an actual crossover fic Naruto." said Issei to Naruto who promptly smiled and said "You too Issei" as they both did a fist bump

At the same time Kurama bade good bye to the Bijuu siblings and said "Good luck at beating the progenitor of all Chakra!"

"Good luck with withstanding the fact that your user's a pervert who thanks to him you got the name Chichiryuutei" Ddraig promptly got a bottle of scotch he stole from their place and began drinking

The giant arms then brought them back to their home universes…..

**THE END THIS FIC SUCKED SHIT!**


	3. The Birth of the Ultimate Protagonist!

Disclaimer:I do not own High School DxD and Naruto

The Redo:The Birth of the Ultimate Protagonist!

"Issei, I've got a plan." whispered Naruto, Issei then brought himself up near Naruto in order to listen to whatever insane plan he's got to save them from this impossible situation

"Ah, the determinator trait found in all generic shounen manga heroes. Well what a pathetic trait. You should just give up, really I/we have plans for the both of you or should we say your bodies." said all the NINO's(Naruto-In-Name Only's). Seeing as how powerful they were it could be said that they could simply power their way through any situation, though there didn't exist much of a challenge to any of them in any fic that they ever appeared in.

What they would do with Naruto and Issei's bodies was something neither Naruto or Issei cared to listen to. They had a goal of returning to their respective series and continuing them till they completely end.

"It's not useless NINO. We're still here!" shouted Naruto, "We're almost at our limits but we're still going to keep on fighting. The both of us have people waiting for us, and we're gonna come back to them but not before kicking your ass NINO!"

"You know what? I/We will just stand here and see what your going to do next, I/we hope that it's worth my/our time." now all the NINO's did a mary sue arm fold(badass arm fold) while looking down at Issei and Naruto with smug grins

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost] the sound signalling the doubling of Issei's power was heard by all, [Transfer!] just like before Naruto's power greatly increased to phenomenal heights.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" shouted Naruto as the number of clones he had created managed to almost rival the number of NINO's present

"Your favorite jutsu? Well looks like I/We are completely justified in killing you for resorting to the same sets of jutsu as before. You truly are weak." the NINO's just kept that smug look of superiority plastered on their faces, along with the mixed feelings of arrogance, jerks woobieness, cassanova personalities and the distinct anticipatory pleasure that came from bashing 'unlikable characters' to the point of oblivion just felt…wrong

"MASSIVE GONK HAREM NO JUTSU!" suddenly every single clone was replaced by the weirdest and some could say ugliest beings in existence. What was worse they were…..all making out. Had no one noticed but right before Naruto said those words both Naruto and Issei had closed their eyes, obviously not wanting to scar their minds to the point of never ending madness.

The effect of the "MASSIVE GONK HAREM NO JUTSU" wasn't exactly deadly to say the least.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""What."""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""What."""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""What."""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""What."""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""What."""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""What."""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""What."""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""What."""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

And so on, all the NINO's just kept on saying "What" repeatedly though of course it wouldn't last for more than a few minutes…

""**Let****'****s do this!****""**

Naruto and Issei then smashed both their clenched fists against each other in a manner reminiscent of how Naruto and his so-called deadbeat father Minato did before. However the results were massively different.

(Recommended Kill La Kill's Aoi Eir's Sanbika)

Both their forms dissolved into energy before greatly expanding.

The two masses of energy then turned into giant sphere shaped balls of highly condensed energy.

The first one composed of chakra, whilst the second one being composed of both dragonic(mostly)and demonic energy.

They then collided with one another and reformed into an even bigger amount of energy this time the shape of an egg.

The "egg" started making sounds that were able to even cause shockwaves that could be felt from the outside.

Something was inside.

Finally, a small piece of the "egg" came off. A red eye could be seen.

BOOM!

The "egg" exploded with tremendous amounts of force, enough to push away all the NINO's with the unfortunate side effect of waking them from their trauma.

The being that was in the "egg" was massive, it easily eclipsed the size of both the Great Red and the Shinju itself.

"**THIS IS THE FINAL SHONEN UPGRADE!****"**

It was a massive suit of armour coloured both red and orange at the same time. Somehow it looked to be a combination Issei's Juggernaut Drive and Cardinal Crimson Promotion as well as Naruto's Rikudo Senjutsu. It shouldn't have even been possible…..

"What the-" before the NINO specifically the IS Pilot!Naruto could say another word, Iseto(Issei plus Naruto) quickly formed a Mini-Bijuudama-Rasenshuriken with one finger and threw it!

Seeing one of their fellow NINO's fall made all the NINO's go into rage, "HOW DARE YOU!?" they then promptly fired off their numerous attacks at Iseto, only for him to somehow create millions of Gudodama that all combined to become a massive shield before reforming their individual appearances to become dragons and miniature versions of the Bijuu themselves, all of these powerful beings promptly started attacking the NINO's killing a few more.

"DRAGON SHOT!" a number of incoming Gudodama Beasts were hit by a large amount of laser coming from a different direction. The one that shot it was…..Issei

(End of Song)

"What the hell!?" Iseto, the massive armour composed of both Naruto and Issei's powers pointed at the fake Issei who appeared.

"NINO's, you seem to be having some trouble." the NINO's smiled at the timely arrival at the being who looked like Issei but at the same time was not. "The MC's from canon are annoying disgusting vermin. That's why were here." the next thing Iseto knew surrounding him were a number of Issei's In Name Only's(think lots of different powers like being the descendent of gods from different mythologies), Ichigo's In Name Only's(think of one with lots of powers like the Quincy's bow which isn't exactly something you'd see him with along with lots of Kido and hollow/arrancar/vizard energy attacks), Ichika's In Name Only's(well to be honest he isn't badass…..he's quite boring…reading the LN wasn't worth it), Shirou's In Name Only's(for some reason people tend to do completely unnecessary things like turn him into a devil or give him larger magic/demonic energy reserves, when he's already a Charlie Atlas Superpower, Badass Normal and example of Heart is An Awesome Power and have him do things like unnecessarily use things like Noble Phantasms when he doesn't need to like that akame cross I read, though he was more in-character to be honest) and OC's

"The both of you are finished." the NINO's smiled at those words, before one with the rinnegan who's smile was larger than the other's moved forward and said "Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"

The amount of smoke that appeared was massive. "Your dream of harem king is stupid. Both because it's perverted…." the smoke went away to reveal what was inside "….and that's because I/We already ARE/AM Harem King!"

Girls from different series Sekirei, Justice League, Young Justice, Infinite Stratos, Date A Live, High School DxD and many other series appeared. All ready to do battle.

Seeing what just happened threw Issei off his mind, making control of the giant jaeger….I meant giant Shonen Upgrade Armour go away. Naruto looked on dumbstruck at what happened to his fellow co-pilot….I meant shonen MC, that they had granted the many NINO's, other in Name Only characters and OC's the time to do their own final form!

All the NINO's, Other In Name Only's and OC's turned into massive amounts of energy and collided with one another. While the girls from all those series attacked Iseto, damaging the massive armour that could have crushed them.

The energy then reformed into a much smaller form.

(Recommended JoJo's Bizarre Adventure 2012 ( Avalon ))

Both Naruto and Issei regained their senses fast enough to swipe away a few of the girls attacking, though the part that was Issei of Iseto made sure to avoid hitting his friends even as he was hit by an Extinguished Star from Rias. They then both momentarily ignored the haremettes attacking them to focus on the being before them.

It's physical appearance could be said to easily put the work of a greek sculpture's to shame as it easily surpassed any being to the point of looking so perfect that it was inhuman. The amount of power it radiated was for a moment sensed only once, and it went from massively large to completely immeasurable.

There was no doubt that this was the Ultimate Protagonist!

"**SI****" **

(pronounced Es-Ai)

The ultimate protagonist combined all the great and powerful traits of all characters both antagonists and protagonists and easily surpassed them in every single category.

"**SI****"** was a shinigami, quincy, arrancar, vizard, fullbringer, jinchuuriki of the juubi, shinobi, possessor of **all** kekkai genkai including three Dojutsu, master of all jutsu's, magi, mage, magus, warlock, priest, exorcist, shaman, psychic, esper, sorcerer, mutant, youkai, ayakashi, demon, devil, fallen angel, angel, spirit, eldritch abomination from a neighbouring planet, warrior, expert swordsman, genius, archer, rogue, death knight, IS pilot, gundam pilot, teigu user, holy sword user, demonic sword user, dragonborn, vampire, immortal, demigod, longinus-class sacred sear user, devil fruit User, alchemist, assassin, mercenary, expert gun user, IS engineer, spartan, space marine, male pandora, inquisitor, wizard, expert martial artist and many many more…

It was an impossible existence, that was what made it so powerful. It was truly incomprehensible. It kicked reason to the curb all while not being hot blooded…..truly there was no hope.

"**Die.**"

Before Iseto knew it he/they were attacked by multiple attacks, spells and techniques that within the span of half a second managed to completely shatter the massive armour and separate the two.

"The readers will no longer have to suffer both your presences." **"****SI****" **held both Naruto and Issei down by the neck and crushed them till their breaths were gone. It's abilities made it so that even attempted intervention from either Ddraig of the Bijuu wouldn't work even if they tried to try.

The last thing on both their minds were how cruel the author was to do that, probably did it for the lulz anyway and see the reviewers reactions.

After they were dead. **"****SI****"** puked two forms a NINO and a IINO, both entered the dead bodies by literally stepping inside their mouths before **"****SI****"** send them to their home series. The series would probably do better now that that's over.

**BAD END**

Author's Notes:This is a parody. A terrible parody. It's shitty writing. Call me whatever you want for posting this;hypocrite, asshole, canon NAZI, shitty writer, shitty filipino(that's low you freaking racists. Plus I don't even play DOTA). But as one person said before and I'm quoting

"This website is fanfiction. Do you know what the meaning of Fan' and fiction?

where people are free to use THEIR imagination. There's no character rules should be like what you describe. We free to do what we want.

you cannot change that.

if you do not like it, YOU do not have to read IT. Ignore all of that. you want to read some story about canon Naruto or Issei, right?. Read the manga or Ln/Anime! goddamit.

let OOC, or oc, or whatever you called it roaming free.

you're just a hypocritical bastard who don't have anything to do other than rambling like an idiot.

sorry about my engrishu...

english not my first language. i Still have many thing to say, but our language barrier make it hard to do."

I'm an asshole I freely admit that, but as those guys from before said we're free to write what we want no matter how stupid it is or how much we bash(I'm guilty though I stopped)guys like Issei and demote him into everybody's Butt Monkey while ignoring ANY of his redeeming qualities for whatever reason you want to justify whatever shit he'll be put through. Also I have terrible grammar I know besides I only spent an hour doing this.

PS. If you really don't like my fic then don't read or flame…oh wait someone else said that and he did it right here!


End file.
